


Natasha Romanoff-Underwood-Carter’s life

by Loveyou3000Klaroline



Series: Natasha Romanoff-Underwood-Carter [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Awesome Sharon Carter (Marvel), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Sharon Carter/Sam Wilson, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveyou3000Klaroline/pseuds/Loveyou3000Klaroline
Summary: Natasha Romanoff-Underwood-Carter. She has had a bad life, with tears, laughs, and screams. Come see her make her way through all the monsters, masters, and mothers.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov, Natasha Romanov & Dottie Underwood, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter & Natasha Romanov, Sharon Carter & Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov
Series: Natasha Romanoff-Underwood-Carter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Natasha Romanoff-Underwood-Carter.**

That’s her name today. The name only a few know. Her story has changed over time.   
  


Many only know her as cold, heartless, unloveable, deadly, should I go on? Most people will never lean the truth. Like how she was born, November 22, 1928. Her biological mother, Dottie Underwood. Named her Natalie Romanov, after her grandmother, Anastasia Romanov.   
  


Dottie Underwood was known to most as The Black Widow. Giving Natalie her Grandmother’s madden name was supposed to be a way of hiding her from the Red Room. Of course she should have known it was not going to work. They had found Natalie at the age of three. Madame B one of the headmasters, took Natalie from her mother and started experimenting on her. Her father remains unknown.   
  


The Red Room has Natasha from the age of three to five. She was incredibly smart. Madame B had Natalie in dance and hand to hand combat. Since she was five all the where able to teach her in hand to hand combat was how to make a fist, and how to kick. Natalie knows both Russian and English. She can write most words in English and almost every word in Russian. The only problem was, they got her in 1932. Today’s date is 1980.   
  


Born in 1928, November 22, but the date is 1980. She is only 5 years old. What is yet to come?


	2. Dottie Underwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dottie Underwood has a surprise for Peggy. The only bad news, it could kill her if it got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maine’s about how Natasha gets to Peggy. Please comment!

  
**Dottie** Underwood was many things, but she did not know how to be a mother.

A spy, assassin, and a lier she could be in her sleep. So Dottie did the only thing she could think of. She hid her little girl, Natalie Romanov. When the red room captured Dottie back, she was able to send Natalie to someone she trusted.   
  


Dottie went to work and started getting jobs. The red room was able to hide, that in the year of 1931. The red room had got word that Dottie had a child. When they took Natalie at the age of three. The brought her in and out of Cryo. They had Natalie for 48 years. 1932-1980. During those years she only aged 3, making her six.  
Dottie, during that time, had no clue what was happening to her daughter. Since she had been given the serum, even before her daughter had been born, making Natalie her the serum. That serum was made before Steve Rogers got his. The base where Dottie had been given was under attack, and the serum it’s self almost killed her after.  
One of Dottie’s most important mission she had been given. Was to assassinate Margaret Carter. When the mission didn’t go as plan, Peggy was able to get away from the clutches over Underwood, but not without being deadly injured. When Carter got back to America, Howard Stark and a team of doctors had to work together to save her, when she was able to live she got put into a coma. Not ever knowing when she will wake.   
What Peggy did not know was the effect she had Dottie. Peggy said, “You could always change. You could leave. I can see it in your eyes that you want to. So what’s stoping you?” Well the question did lead to Peppy getting stabbed.   
In truth, Dottie was staying because she didn’t know what else to do. She did know that she had to save Peggy. She broke into the labs that held a version of the serum she was gave.   
When Dottie entered Stark Labs, the first couple floors where easy to get by, but the medical floor, that one was hard. They had agents at every door. Dottie was able to sneak through the vents, and get to Carters room. Right there on the bed was a British, brown head, and co-maker of SHEILD, Margaret Carter. It would be so easy to kill her and finish the mission, but something in Dottie told her not to kill this woman. She would be important. Dottie slips out of the vents, with know one in the room she walks up to the medical bag, ready to switch one of the medicines out for the serum, when Howard Stark walks in the room.   
As soon as Howard sees her, he calls for help, “Hey get away from her! I need some help in here!” He grabs a scalpel laying on one of the medical trays. “What are you doing?” Agents walk in behind him, all with there own guns up and ready to shot.   
Dottie grabs the serum, “I was going to give her this. It’s a version of the serum I have. She should wake up if she gets this.” Howard grabs the serum giving it to one of the doctors, “Why should we trust you?” Dottie shakes her head, “You shouldn’t, but there was something that she said to me. Now I need to pay her back. I need to save her.”   
They doctor walks back into the room, “This should work, it’s not poison.” Howard glances at Dottie before looking at the nurse, “Give it to her. Underwood sit in that chair bye the corner. Once the doctors put all the serum in Peggy, Dottie pulls out a smoke bomb. Before anyone can do anything about it, the smoke bomb goes off and when the all wake up Peggy is awake and Dottie is gone. All of this happens in 1969. 

* * *

In 1980, Dottie gets word the Red Room has her daughter. So she plans, days in and out, on know sleep, water, and food. When she finally has everything right she attacks, December 29.   
Dottie silences the guards, leavening them to the team she made. When she gets into the room with the tanks, there are two. Dottie want to so bad save the other man in there, but she knows she only has time for her little girl. 

When she gets the code in to the tank she watches the doors open, she can see her beautiful, red head daughter. As she starts to wake and open those green eyes. Dottie can see the fear they held. No six year old she have that much fear. Dottie walks closer making Natalie jerk back, “It’s ok. I will protect you.” Natalie stares up at her, “Who are you?” Dottie let’s out a small smile, “I am your mama.” Natalie grabs her hand. 

* * *

New Years Day, the start of 1981. Peggy had everything planned. Wake up, go to work, send Fury home, and then, go to Howard’s house for the party. Peggy was on time. She sent Fury home, telling him, ‘Get a life.’ Went to Howard’s party. She will be the first to tell you that her favorite part of the party’s now days was Tony. That smart 7 year old boy.   
Tony loves his Anut Peggy. Anytime his dad yells or hits him Peggy is the first call. She always answers. So at the party when she gets a text message saying, ‘Come Home D.U.” She gets up right away telling Howard she is leaving, but making sure she tells Tony bye.   
  
When Peggy gets to her apartment she hears the tv on playing cartoons. As she gets in the apartment she sees a red head, little six year old asleep on the couch.   
Dottie comes around the corner, “Carter.” Peggy turns around startled, “Underwood. What is going on?” Dottie glances at Natalie before saying, “I trust you. I don’t know why, but I do. I really trust you. So I know you can keep her safe.” Peggy looks at her confused, “What? I don’t understand.”   
Dottie walks up to Natalie, “This is Natalie Romanov, my daughter. She was born in 1928. She got captured at age three. She looks and acts six, but she has been in cryo. So I am asking you to take her. Keep her safe away from them. Me, please, just keep her safe.” Peggy walks forward, “I will keep her safe.” Dottie nods, she bends down to Natatlie’s face and whispers in Russian, “Mama, loves you baby girl.” She kisses Natalie on the cheek.   
Dottie walks over to the window, pulling it up, “Take care of her, or I will kill you.” She gone. Peggy let’s out a shaky breath looking at the little girl. She pulls out a phone, “Howard, yes. No. I need you to come to me apartment. Bring Tony. Goodbye.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Natasha meets Tony. 
> 
> Sharon Carter and Tony Stark will play big roles in this fic. 
> 
> Howard and Maria are not good parents in this fic!!


	3. Natasha meets Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn’t like Natasha at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!! 
> 
> What should the trio name come between Natasha, Tony, and Sharon? Like what should I use?

* * *

After, Peggy calls Howard. She turns around to look at the sleeping little girl. The little girl has her knees up to her chest, and her arm in front of her face protectively.

As Peggy walks closer to the little girl, she can tell the girl is malnourished and pale. Peggy looks at her watch noticing that she has been watching the girl for a good 10 minutes. As the girl, Natalie, Peggy keeps telling herself starts to stir. As the little girl opens her eyes. She can see herself in a different place.   
  


Natalie jerks up looking at Peggy, “Who are you?” Her voice has a hint of Russian accent, but other then that she talks English. Peggy puts her hands up in surrender, “My name is Margaret Carter, but people call me Peggy. Your safe hear. Can you tell me your name?”   
  


Natalie looks at her warily, “Natalie. Where’s Dottie?” As the little girl starts looking around, Peggy starts trying to calm her down, “Dottie brought you to me. She trust me. So you can trust.” Natalie, “I don’t like trusting people.” Peggy nods, but has tears in her eyes, feeling bad that a six year old doesn’t trust people. “That’s good. You shouldn’t trust people. People can hurt you, but I promise you I won’t.” Natalie starts to nod slowly, but a knock sounds on the door making Natalie jump up and get in a defense position.   
  


Peggy, “It’s ok Natalie. I am just going to get the door. Why don’t you watch tv.” When Natalie finally nods, Peggy goes to the door. As soon as she opens the door she is tackled in hug by seven year old Tony Stark. Tony, “Anut Peggy!”   
  


Peggy smiles at her godson, “Hey!” She looks up Howard, “We need to talk. Let me show you guys something.”   
  


As soon as they walk in the living room, they all see a red head little six year old watching tv. As soon as Natalie sees Howard and Tony, she jumps up and gets in a defense stance. Peggy, “Hey, it’s ok you can trust them. I trust them, they won’t hurt you.”   
  


Tony, “Who is she?” Natalie looks at him sharply. Peggy says, “It’s ok. Hey Tony? Why don’t you take Natalie and watch tv. Go play around while Howard and I talk.” Tony slowly walks towards Natalie, while Natalie is trying to give her best six year old glare. Peggy, “Natalie, please.” Natalie slowly nods her head. Tony walk up to her bumping into her shoulder, while he mumbles, “Let’s go.”   
  


* * *

In the kitchen with Howard and Peggy. Howard, “Who is she Peggy?” Peggy takes a breath, “You remember Dottie Underwood?”   
  


At this Howard frowns, “Yes, she gave you a knock off version of her serum.” Peggy nods her head. “Yes she did. She paid me a visit today. She dropped that little girl, Natalie off hear. She said that she trust me to keep her safe. She wants me to keep her.” Howard looks at her confused, “She wants you to keep her?” At Peggy’s nod Howard continues, “Natalie is her daughter. Are you going to keep her?”   
  


Peggy gets a thoughtful look on her face, “I want to. When I look at that little girl, all I can see is this dark look in her eyes, along with all her trust issues. I want to give her a life Howard.” Howard nods his head, “Ok. Well tonight is New Years.”   
  


* * *

With Tony and Natalie in the living room. Tony keeps looking at Natalie then back to the tv. Natalie, “If you don’t stop glancing at me. I will hurt you.” Tony looks at her wide eyed, “You won’t!”   
  


Natalie smirks, “Try me.” Tony glares at Natalie, “Maybe I should. Because if you hurt me you can’t stay hear. Peggy would send you back.” Natalie looks shocked, till she covers it up with a blank face, “Why do you want me sent back?”

Tony, “Because if your here, Anut Peggy won’t talk to me or pay any attention. Already have that from my dad.” Peggy and Howard walk in the room hearing the last bit of that conversation, Peggy says, “Tony I will never, ever ignore you. I love you, Tony. If Natalie likes I would love to share that love with her.”   
  


Everyone in the room looks at Natalie. Tony, “As long as Anut Peggy still loves me, you can stay. It will be nice having a little girl around.” Natalie gives a little glare at Tony, but looks at Peggy and says, “I think. I think I want to stay.” Peggy smiles, “I would like that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like Tony? He only wanted to make sure his Anut still loved him. 
> 
> Next Chapter: 
> 
> Sharon Carter is coming!!


	4. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding Time

6 months after last chapter, June 1981.

* * *

~ Sharon Carter~

* * *

The Carter family reunions are a important part of the year. Mainly this year, with Howard to busy looking for Captain America. Tony is coming with Peggy. Of course, it is also Natalie’s first Carter reunion. 

The Carter family didn’t really know what to think about Natalie. Michael, Peggy’s brother, is Sharon’s father. As soon as Peggy, Natalie, and Tony arrived at Peggy’s mom house. Peggy goes straight to Michael, who is holding a five year old Sharon. Peggy, “Michael! How nice it is to see you again.” As Michael puts Sharon on the ground, Peggy and him share a hug, when Peggy pulls back she look down to a six year old Natalie and seven year old Tony. “This is Tony, Howard’s son. An this is Natalie. The child I am looking after.” 

Michael looks at both of the children, before looking at Sharon saying, “Well, it’s nice to meet you. Natalie, Tony, this is my daughter Sharon. Sharon, this is Natalie and Tony.” Sharon looks up shyly at the older children, she mumbles out, “Hi.” Peggy looks at the kids and smiles, “Why don’t you children go play, while I talked Mike.”  


Sharon takes Natalie and Tony over to her toy dolls, but of course when Tony sees them he has a fit. Tony, “I don’t want to play with dolls! Is that all you have?” Sharon looks around shyly, “That’s all I have.” Natalie looks at Sharon smiles, as she has finally came out of her shell, she is slowly learning to be a smiling and laughing child. Natalie, “I will play with you.-Natalie looks at Tony- Why don’t you go find some boy toys?” Tony thinks about it, but then responds, “Sure.- He then point a finger at Sharon- If I find out you hurt my Natty in any way. I will. End you.” 

Sharon looks at Natalie wide eyed, “Does he always do that?” Natalie nods her head, “Yes. He has been like that ever since I told him about where I came from.” Natalie looks down sadly, Sharon study’s her for a couple of minutes, “You don’t have to talk about it. I hate it when people make me talk.” 

Natalie looks at Sharon, “I do, too. Which doll can I play with?” Sharon points to the red head doll, “She looks like you. Mine looks like me.” Natalie smiles over to Sharon, “They do. Let’s make them dance. They can dance as best friends!” Sharon nods eagerly at Natalie, “Yes.” 

They girls played dance with there dolls, making them do crazy moves and pretend to talk. As it gets time to leave Natalie and Sharon need to say goodbye.

Sharon, “It was really fun playing with you.” Natalie smiles as she takes Peggy’s hand, but continues looking at her new friend, “Me too. I hope we can do it again.” Peggy smiles at the girls, “I am share we can set something up.” 

In the car after dropping Tony back off with his parents, Peggy ask, “So Natalie how do you like the Carter family?” Natalie smiles, while looking out the window, “I love it. It is so much better then the Red Room. Sharon is really nice too.” Peggy, “So you made a friend?” Natalie smiles, “Yes. I made my first friend.” At Peggy’s confused face Natalie quickly adds, “Tony is not my friend. He is a older brother. At least I think that is what I am feeling.”  


* * *

_~Tony Stark~  
_

* * *

  
Tony didn’t like Natalie at first. She took up way to much of his Anut’s time. So he did the only things he could think of. First he tried to make Peggy hate Natalie. Then, he even tried to make Natalie hate Peggy, but nothing he every did worked. So he started on his third idea. Get Natalie to talk about he past, then use that over her. Simple, well, he thought it was going to be simple. 

He and Natalie where sitting watching tv, while Peggy was making some dinner. Tony had come over, because Howard had been to busy making this new tec devise to find Steve. So when Tony's movie went off, Batman, it was Natalie's turn to pick the movie. Tony had asked, "What do you want to watch?" Natalie thinks for a minute, “I don’t know. What do you want to watch?” Tony smirks, “Well you are a girl. So let’s watch Snow White.”   
Natalie pauses trying to remember where she has heard that before, but nothing comes up. So she shakes her head, "Ok. I don't think I have ever watched it before." 

As they watch the movie, Natalie’s pull her into a zoned out.

“ _You have no place in the world.”_

_ “ Love is for children, you are not a child.”  _

_“Hit harder or you will die.”_

As Tony watches the movie, he glances at Natalie in The corner of his eye. He can see how she looks unfocused and the tears started to come, along with her flinching. 

Tony moves closer to her, “Natalie? What’s wrong?”Soon Natalie is shaking in Tony’s arms. 

Tony knows from experience, this is some form of panic attack. He, himself, has them when his father, Howard, yells at him. Peggy always sits beside him, holding him close, rocking him back and forth, and telling him how to breath the right way. 

Tony puts his hand out to reach for her, and as she jerks back, “Shh. It’s ok. Your ok.” Tony pulls her into him, rocking her back and forth. “Take a deep breath, Natalie, and let it out.”

As Natalie calms down, Tony makes a promise. One he hopes he can keep, a promise to protect, to keep this little person who can’t even watch a kids movie, without even having a panic attack. He makes his first mission, protect Natalie with all he gots. No madder what. 

Even as he is making a promise he wants to keep he doesn’t notice the person slip into the room. Peggy watches her godson, talk to her daughter smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’s short. I will mainly be updating, Death of a Sister, and my new story A Widow’s Harmony. 
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
